1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a starting switch structure, and more particularly, to a starting switch structure for a magnetic switch of a starter.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Currently, most people employ an automobile to move instead of walk, particularly when going to or off work or traveling on holidays. An automobile is more convenient than a bicycle, motorcycle or public transportation.
However, when an automobile starts to operate, the starter plays an important role to start operation of the automobile. If the starter is broken, the automobile cannot start and operate. Accordingly, the automobile can be deemed a useless device if the starter is broken. It is quite important to maintain the starter and to prevent the starter from being broken such that the automobile can remain functional. A magnetic switch of the starter has a starting switch structure functions to start the starter. When the starter, due to a key, receives a starting power, an electromagnetic force generated in the magnetic switch sucks a plunger piston of the starting switch structure such that a positive power pin of a battery can be connected. The starter has a common fault point that almost always is poor connection from ablation of a first contact point in the starting switch structure, due to being required to instantly connect over the long term, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 shows a prior art 1; FIG. 2 shows a prior art 2.
In accordance with the above explanation, a starting switch structure of prior art has the following drawbacks:
1. In accordance with a starting switch structure of prior art 1, as shown in FIG. 1, a plunger piston 31 has an accommodating portion 311 at an end thereof such that a guide pin 30 can reciprocally move in the plunger piston 31. However, the guide pin 30 is separable from the plunger piston 31 such that the guide pin 30 has a contact point 301 subject to adhering to a terminal 32. Accordingly, the contact point 301 has poor connection such that the starting switch structure is not easy to start to operate and the starter would be burnt out due to running at idle.
1. In accordance with a starting switch structure of prior art 2 as shown in FIG. 2, an assembly includes a guide pin 40 and a plunger piston 41, wherein the guide pin 40 has an end reciprocally moving in an internal hole 411 extending along an axis of the plunger piston 41 and the other end having a contact point 401 for contacting and electrically connecting with a terminal 42. A shoulder 412 arranged for preventing the end of the guide pin 40 from separating from the plunger piston 41 is at an open end of the internal hole 411, wherein the shoulder 412 is integral with the plunger piston 41. The shoulder 412 is formed by processing an end of the plunger piston 41, however with a processing time that is too long such that the internal hole 411 is subject to inclination or counterboring and is not easy to be processed. This affects stability of the end of the guide pin 40 reciprocally moving therein.
Besides, in order for plunger piston 41 to butt against the guide pin 40 and move, is a butting part is arranged in a lateral direction relative to the axis. The butting part 50 is arranged in advance before a through hole 411 is manufactured from a side of the plunger piston 41. The plunger piston 41 is a cylinder and the process is performed on a large arc surface such that the through hole 411 is subject to offset or inclination. This affects stability of the butting part 50 butting against the guide pin 40. The yield is not easily controlled in mass production.
Besides, the butting part 50 is a cylinder and is butting against the guide pin 40, and thus a contact between the butting part 50 and the guide pin 40 is shaped in a line or area. The contact area is not enough to lead the guide pin 40 to be uniformly pressed when abutting against the plunger piston 41. When moving, the guide pin 40 is subject to vibration. This affects stability of the contact between the contact point 401 at the other end of the guide pin 40 and the terminal 42. When the contact point 401 contacts the terminal 42, a spark is easily generated and a melting corrosion happens at the contact point 401 after having been used in the long term. This leads the contact point 401 to be subject to adhering to the terminal 42.
Accordingly, in order to improve the above mentioned drawbacks, a starting switch structure providing a stable condition for an automobile when starting to operate which is also easy to fabricate should be developed.